Darling in the Franxx:Animarium New World
by Ares041
Summary: (ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es una continuación de "Animarium Force" del mismo creador) Años luego de la caída de VIRM, la civilización, ahora unida con la raza Klaxosapiens, no estaba preparada para la llegada de una antigua amenaza. Pero con la llegada de viejos enemigos, llegan nuevos amigos.


Capitulo 0: Un nuevo mundo.

Guerra y paz, luz y oscuridad, amor y odio, vida y muerte. Toda desgracia tiene su contraparte. Toda noche tiene su amanecer al igual que todo día tiene su anochecer. Es el ciclo eterno al cual estamos atados. El mundo en que vivíamos ya no existe y de sus cenizas, una luz de esperanza renace. Una bandera ondeaba sobre un mástil construido en la cima de una gigantesca metrópolis. La ciudad del amanecer, "Pacemalas", bautizada así para honrar a los valientes del escuadrón 13 que lucharon junto a los animarians para crear este bellísimo sueño al que ahora llamamos hogar. Poco se sabe de sus vidas luego de la gran guerra. Formaron sus familias, se mesclaron y se convirtieron en simples humanos que vivían tranquilamente bajo el manto anónimo de la paz. Y nuestra historia, es sobre los descendientes de esos héroes.

Bajo las sombras de aquel cerezo, yacía un chico de pelo rosado, pupilas grises y dos pequeños cuernos rojos en lo alto de su frente. Incursionando en las palabras de aquel libro que tanto tiempo había estado en esa vieja estantería de su abuela. Sus sentidos estaban completamente adormecidos por su atención dedicada en un cien por ciento a ese pedazo de papel que sostenía. Lentamente una chica de pelo azulado, ojos azules y un par de cuernos largos del mismo color se balanceaba entre las ramas del viejo árbol, observando al chico desde las alturas y acercándose sigilosamente a él.

-Daven: Sé que eres tu Erika, puedo oírte.

Cayendo a su lado, la chica se prendió del hombro de su viejo amigo y postro los ojos en su lectura.

-Erika: Otra vez con tus libros Daven? Cuando vas a dejar de aprender sobre ese montón de cavernícolas y empezaras a experimentar las cosas por ti mismo?

-Daven: (haciendo a un lado el libro y mirándola con el ceño fruncido) Chica, es nuestro pasado, es necesario saber cómo vivieron nuestros abuelos y…

-Erika: Si si si, ya escuche eso una buena cantidad de veces. Cambiando de tema, te enteraste de las noticias?

-Daven: Ya sabes que nunca veo esas cosas. (Volviendo a su libro desinteresadamente)

-Erika: Encontraron los esqueletos de unos antiguos extraterrestres. Según lo que se sabe cayeron a tierra hace alrededor de unos 80 años sobre las cercanías de lo que fue la ciudadela 23.

-Daven: Wow.

-Erika: Todavía no te cuento lo interesante…

-Daven: No, estoy sorprendido de que prestaras tanta atención.

La chica frunció el ceño y con un rápido movimiento robo el libro de Daven quien rápidamente reacciono a sus acciones e intenta rápidamente recuperarlo. Sin embargo, al ser un poco mayor que él, Erika solo tuvo que poner un brazo de distancia entre el chico y su libro para separarlos.

-Erika: jajaja, ahora vas a escucharme.

-Daven: Devuélvemelo no es mío!

-Erika: Primero escucha lo que tengo que decir. (Exigió con voz demandante)

-Daven: (retrocediendo y suspirando de frustración) Bien…que es lo "interesante"?

-Erika: (inflando su pecho, comenzó a explicar) Lo "interesante" es que están de paso en la ciudad. Harán una parada para "reabastecer sus suministros porque es un largo viaje" (dijo con una voz burlona). Vamos, que quieres restregarnos su hallazgo.

-Daven: Y eso es interesante porque?

-Erika: Porque tengo pases de primera fila para ir a ver desde cerca a esas cosas y tu como buen amigo me acompañaras porque no es seguro dejar ir sola a una chica pequeña e indefensa verdad? (agudizando su voz y mirándolo con ojos profundos y llorosos)

-Daven: No molestes, eres más grande que yo. Además, no creo que dejen pasar a dos chicos de 18 y 19 años a un lugar tan peligroso.

-Erika: Porque no lo harán, yo conozco un pasadizo para entrar y salir sin que nos vean. Vamos, que dices?

-Daven: No. Me das mi libro? (extendiendo su mano)

-Erika: Pfff que aguafiestas eres… (Regresándoselo)

-Daven: Ah, gracias. Ahora si me molestas, debo buscar donde me quede…

-Erika: (moviéndose dramáticamente a su alrededor) Ah, y yo que pensé que te interesaba la historia de nuestros abuelos y querrías conocer sus Zords…

-Daven: ESPERA QUE? (Lanzando a un lado el libro) Nunca dijiste nada de los Zords de los animarians.

-Erika: Pues sí, míralo por ti mismo.

Extendiéndole su teléfono al chico, Erika le mostro las imágenes enseñadas en TV. Remolcado sobre una grúa suspendida en el aire, se encontraba un enorme pedazo de metal de color morado, blanco y negro. Apenas reconocible más haya de algunos rasgos menores del diseño original.

-Daven: Erika…TIENES IDEA DE QUE ZORD ES ESE?

-Erika: Si mi niño… (Abrazándolo y acercando el celular a sus ojos) es ni más ni menos que el Dragospero-zord, el robot pilotado por Axel y ZeroTwo. Y lo están exponiendo en el centro de la ciudad mientras nosotros estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

-Daven: llévame haya…

-Erika: mmm? Creo que estoy un poco sorda, podría repetirme?

-Daven: (gritándole) LLEVAMEEEEEEE!

-Erika: jajaja ese es el espíritu! Vamos, pero tenemos que apurarnos. (Corriendo en dirección al centro)

-Daven: Demonios, otra vez logro convencerme.

En la lejanía, rodeado por una inmensidad de personas, se encontraban los restos de aquella armadura metálica que una vez fue usada para defender y propagar la paz por todo ese basto y nuevo mundo. Mas no estaba sola, pues lo que Erika y Daven no sabían es que junto con el Dragospero-zord estaban los restos de una criatura abominablemente maligna. Una fusión de carne y metal de color morado que había esperado su momento durando tantísimos años entre escombros de su propio ser y rocas espaciales. Mas este, como ya dije, era un nuevo mundo y tenía nuevos héroes por conocer.


End file.
